Children of Magic
by Lennox13
Summary: After facing the White Witch, facing monsters, and fighting wars, the Pevensie children head to Hogwarts, where they face their biggest threats yet. For some things cannot be killed; not by sword nor bow nor poison. Some things can only be changed, one mind at a time.


**I own nothing. This fic is built upon superfluous creative liberty. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nobody took notice of the golden-haired boy on his first day of school, as he stared up in wonder at floating candles, ghosts, and the night sky. He couldn't believe that magic was real and that he was a wizard. A wizard!

After he'd gotten his letter in the mail, his mother and father had told them about their heritage. Because his dad had grown up in the human world, he had wanted his children to experience and appreciate both sides of the spectrum. His brother and sisters had been just as excited, albeit a little jealous, but after many promises of constant letters and loads of souvenirs, and his mother's reassurances that their times would come, his siblings had wished him all the best.

Peter tried to feel brave as he walked further into the massive hall, surrounded by students of all ages and with professors in strange robes sitting up on a little platform in front. But he was so nervous. Twisting his fists into his brand-new robes, he wished that his siblings were there. Sue had read most of his coursework already – she would be much better suited.

One of the professors, a tall lady with grey hair and a sharp nose, saw the absolutely terrified expression of the small boy. A handsome fellow,_ but certainly not one of her lions_, Minerva thought to herself, giving him a soft smile. But he didn't notice; too caught up in his own panic.

When she finally read his name, he carefully approached the chair and Sorting Hat, a convincing mask plastered on his face. The Hat touched his head and without hesitation, it yelled out, "Hufflepuff!" With one word, the Hat sealed the young boy's fate and as he joined the table under the yellow banner, Minerva and most of the other children had already forgotten about him. Peter was just a Hufflepuff after all.

* * *

As excited as she was, Susan could not help but feel underwhelmed. Not that the castle and magic and people weren't impressive or interesting. No, it was just that her imagination had conjured up far better things.

Although she would never be the first to admit it, she often daydreamed about the day that she would join her big brother at his magic school. And when the day had finally arrived, she was not at all impressed with being forced into a rickety boat, crammed in with three silly boys.

Two of the boys were clearly twins, with loud red hair and even louder personalities. She was ever so relieved when they arrived on the other side and she was the first out of the boat, dirtying the hem of her robe in the process.

The castle looked… old. It was large and magic hid within every crevice. There was so much to see, and Susan itched to pull out her brother's old history book to compare facts. She had read so much about it all, from the enchantments on the buildings, the hidden passageways, the classes, the people – everything her brother had brought home, she had devoured with an eagerness that astounded and amazed their mother.

The thought of her mother gave Susan pause. Did she miss her mother? Always, and not quite yet.

Susan didn't particularly like leaving her mum with just her two younger siblings. Even though it had been three months since their father died in the war, Susan knew that the brave face her mother plastered on every morning, was only a very convincing façade.

Taking a steadying breath, Susan steeled her nerves and promised herself to be the very best that she could be. Constructing a mask of her own, one of poise and grace, Susan stepped forward and followed the Professor McGonagall with her head held high.

* * *

Minerva looked back to see if her charges followed. They were, indeed, most clumped together like scared ducklings. All but one, in fact, a dark-haired girl with fierce eyes kept pace at her left flank. A steady calm radiated from the small child, and Minerva found herself slightly awestruck.

_What an unusual reaction_, she marvelled.

Usually, the children were varying shades of terrified, or so excited that they nearly bounced after her. The latter of those groupings usually ended in her house. _Unfortunately_, she thought with a distinct surge of fondness.

Minerva gave the child a second look. The stubborn tilt to her chin could mean a Gryffindor steak, but the assessing way her blue eyes scanned her surroundings, screamed Ravenclaw.

_Yes, Ravenclaw_, Minerva decided. After years of teaching, she ought to know.

* * *

"Scrubb, Susan!"

At hearing her name, Susan winced slightly.

After her father's death, her mother had changed back to her maiden name, which, since her children would be attending Hogwarts, would carry a bit more weight as it was a minor, yet still known wizard's name. Their father, rest his soul, had been a muggle-born.

Susan stepped forward and the Hat touched her head. There was a pregnant pause that hang in the air and as the seconds stepped on, she found herself subtly trying to search out her big brother's gaze among the sea of eager faces. She found him and immediately calm spread through her. He didn't look worried, so why should she be?

She drew her spine a little bit straighter and, "Slytherin!" The Hat thundered. Peter grinned at her and gave her two thumbs up. She smiled back and rushed over to join the students wearing emerald green ties. Susan was thrilled – she looked great in green.

Behind her, Minerva showed no reaction whatsoever. The Sorting ceremony was as unpredictable as ever.

After years of teaching, she really ought to know.

* * *

They were fighting again.

Edmund sighed as he listened to the muffled shouts of his sister and mother. Peter and his mother's new husband, Theosiphius Abbot, were likely in the room as well, but wisely stayed out of the heated debate.

For months now, Susan had been trying to get their mother to send a letter to Hogwarts regarding Edmund's upcoming introduction into the wizarding school. Vehemently, his sister was trying to prevent even the slightest possibility that Edmund would end up in Slytherin.

Edmund frowned and turned over onto his back. He was supposed to be sleeping, resting for tomorrow's big trip to Hogwarts.

But how could he sleep when all he could think of was this stupid ceremony? What did it even matter? The entire system was flawed, filled with biases and wholly unreliable.

Perhaps he should just refuse to put on the silly hat. It sounded ridiculous. A hat was supposed to decide his future, dictate his friends and personality. He was pretty sure that he had changed over the years and was certain that he would change more as he got older.

If he was honest, he would admit to being terrified. He couldn't deny how similar he was to his elder sister, preferring logic to emotion and having an insatiable desire for knowledge. He also thought himself quite cunning and he did crave recognition. But having watched how Slytherin had changed Susan over the past two years, Edmund didn't want to touch that house.

These days Susan was moody and unpredictable, seeming to jump between distinctly different personalities. When she came home for the holidays, it took her a few days to settle back into the gentle sister that he knew and love. However, before then, she kept herself aloof, with her mouth constantly curled into a vindictive smirk.

He could sense the exhaustion that came from having to keep up a façade for so long, and he hated that stupid school for putting her through this - for changing her. He hated the houses and the founders and ugh, everything!

He wished that he could just go to a normal school and take Susan with him, where she could be friends with kind people without being bullied for it.

Edmund squashed his pillow onto his face and screamed. But even as his eyes stung and grew impossibly heavy, he could not fall asleep and eight hours later, he watched the shadows shift and change as the sun slowly broke onto the first day of school.

At least he got the chance to sleep a bit on the train.

He was woken up by Susan gently shaking him. "We're almost there, Ed. Better change." She smiled at him. Her eyes were kind and soft, and he froze that image into his mind for he knew she would change into her own robes soon, and with it, into her new persona.

Ed nodded and took his clothes, heading to the bathroom to change.

When he returned, his sister had her head resting on Peter's shoulder and they were both staring out of the train's window. Rain pelted the glass softly, tears dripping down its panes.

At his arrival, their eyes swung to him. Peter grinned. "My, don't you look fancy, Ed."

Edmund scoffed, remembering how he had mocked Peter for having to wear a _dress_. "Thanks, Peter."

Before his siblings let him go follow Hagrid, a gigantic man with a rickety lamp, they both gave him hard hugs.

Susan was last, squeezing him till he couldn't breathe. "Talk to the Hat. Tell it what you want." She pulled away a bit, looking into his eyes. His were wide with nerves and fear, and hers were swimming with the same emotions. "No matter what, I love you, baby brother," she said and stepped towards the horseless carriages.

Soon his brother and sister had disappeared, and he had no choice but to trudge after the rest of the first years. He spotted a boy with very white hair and another with very red hair. He had yet to meet anyone in his year but ended up in a boat with two boys and a girl. Too nervous to ask their names, he sat and watched as Hogwarts loomed ahead.

A tiny spark of hope bloomed in his stomach as he watched the other children get sorted. A girl with bushy hair, who had in five minutes given him a very succinct summary of the origins of Hogwarts, got sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, which he would have guessed.

Another boy had nearly fainted when the Hat neared his head, but despite his timid nature, had also been sorted into Gryffindor.

So, when his name was called, Edmund managed to walk steadily up to the hat. And when the Hat's cry of, "Ravenclaw!" echoed through the hall, nobody clapped louder than his sister in green and brother in yellow.

* * *

"I can't believe the day is finally here!" Lucy bounced in her seat as she watched the hills flash past.

After an absolutely fantastic summer of exploring Narnia, the siblings were closer than ever. Anyone walking into their compartment on the train would have undoubtedly sensed the air of majesty wrapped around the four. Although they had returned to their original ages, the maintained their maturity and held themselves like the Kings and Queens they were.

"Gryffindor?" Peter suggested, eyes twinkling. Around his neck he now wore a delicate golden necklace, a small sword-shaped pendant dangling from it. If needed, it would expand into its true size, ready to defend those who stood in the light.

"Oh, definitely," Susan exclaimed, winking at her younger sister.

Edmund agreed as well, "We will have collected the full deck, then!"

The siblings laughed in good sport.

"I honestly don't know how I'm going to survive this year," Susan said after sitting in comfortable silence for a while. "I could barely tolerate the pettiness when I had no spine to speak of. I doubt I'd be able to sink back to that level; even I'm not that great an actress."

Peter, who had been thinking something similar, shrugged. "You can hang out with me, Sue." He wasn't sure how his Hufflepuff friends would react to his more mature and assertive demeanour. "I'll probably be practising Quidditch most of my free time, so you can bring your books along."

Grateful for his support, Susan smiled. It didn't solve the problem of having to live in the dormitories with the rest of Slytherin, but she mostly hoped that she wouldn't again fall prey to their spiteful natures and lofty ambitions. After her experiences with power in Narnia, she wanted nothing to do with it.

"I'll hang out with you too!" Lucy concurred, squeezing her sister's hand, and was followed with a similar proclamation from Edmund.

Nothing would come between them – not ever.

* * *

Minerva watched as the students bubbled from the train, her eyes focusing in on Hermione, who walked to the carriages sans Potter and Weasley. She frowned, as she had thought them now inseparable.

Waiting patiently, she continued taking roll. A Hufflepuff boy, his tie skew, jumped out of the train and graciously held out his hand to help a small first-year down. He looked almost princely.

Minerva smiled at the sight, but nowhere near as big a smile as adorned the face of the little girl. _Siblings_, she assumed, searching through her list. The boy was Pevensie, wasn't he? But she couldn't find another Pevensie on the list.

No, it seemed the girl was an Abbot, which meant that the Ravenclaw following the two was, in fact, her brother. He, however, had a much darker complexion than the little girl.

What was going on? Minerva frowned at her paperwork.

"You forgot your torch!" The voice, which Minerva recognised as belonging to Susan Scrubb, a brilliant transfiguration student and popular Slytherin, drew her attention back to the scene.

All four children stood clustered together, laughing and hugging the youngest. After a last round of good lucks and goodbyes, the little girl ran for the first-year boats and the other three set off towards the carriages.

As baffled as she was by her apparently faulty paperwork, Minerva did not fail to miss the way in which all three children paused at the sight of the Thestrals. Something certainly was strange.

* * *

"Gryffindor!" The Hat boomed.

Lucy nearly tumbled off the stage, as she ran over to the Lion's table. She paused to wave to her siblings, still clapping in jubilation. A massive grin spread across her face at the sight of them. Oh, yes, she was right where she belonged.

* * *

**If you enjoyed it, please let me know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
